


论黑魔王与修仙的适配性

by chattt



Series: 脑洞堆放处 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 大纲文关于麦劳德的几个脑洞合集





	论黑魔王与修仙的适配性

**Author's Note:**

> 关于老伏的三个脑洞/大纲  
> 研究了下贺文范畴，有这么几种：生日贺文/节日贺文/周年贺文/满粉贺文  
> 谁能告诉我某个人死在二十几年前的今天，我挖个坑是什么属性的贺文。  
> 毕竟这是个连R.I.P都无效的男人  
> ☞每每看到它列在to do list最下总想划掉，强迫症求求你了赶快搞完  
> ☞对老伏蜜汁怜爱，但爱不足撑起写一整篇文

第①个脑洞  
论黑魔王与修仙的适配性

summary：唔，想看TR十年旅行/流亡期间被推销一本天朝修仙书籍。并两眼发光发现里面有 ~~化龙秘籍~~ 长生秘籍

 

1.  
事情还要从黑魔王还是汤姆的时候，在欧洲大陆游荡时说起。

某天他路过唐人街，被一个看似神棍的麻瓜拦住并热情推销了一本武林秘籍。

“靓崽，看你的骨骼精奇，是万中无一的武学奇才，维护世界和平就靠你了，我这有本秘籍《九阴真经》，见与你有缘，就十块卖给你了！“①

靓崽挑眉，上下打量着眼前的男人。此人十分坚挺，一幅和气生财的模样。

行吧，才十块，十块钱买不了吃亏，买不到上当。

 

2.  
翻译咒翻译很糟糕，对于文言文来说。

换言之，就是每个字都看懂了但连起来是什么狗屁玩意？

学霸汤姆里德尔好胜心强强行updata了翻译咒(而不是学习中文因为实在太难了学霸如汤姆者也是搞不掂的)

 

3.  
啊！伟大的劳德！

他潜心钻研，终于从这本绘图水平糟糕，排版常有疏漏的破书里研究发现了他祖先的秘密！

是的，为什么斯莱特林可以说蛇佬腔？

因为祖上是蛇精！

蛇族后裔斯莱特林！

而这本秘籍显示，传说中的东方，还残存着化龙的方法。

 

4.  
当然对于变成动物老伏是不感兴趣的。

但他！探究到了神奇的东方传说中的修仙，里面有着长生不老的秘密！

果然东方人在这方面领先不是一个身位，不止一个世纪。

 

心动不如行动，在扫荡打包了整个欧洲各大唐人街古董店后，汤姆收起行囊踏上了东游之路。

 

5.  
当老伏终于来到神奇的东方。

不谈一言难尽的路途，为什么不用魔法？这是个好问题！

首先门钥匙不可行因为距离时间太长到目的地人会脱水缺粮而死。

次之幻影移形，不知道目的地可咋发动哟大妹子！

 

野心勃勃的老伏历经千辛万苦终于踏上了东方的土地！

这时他满脑子的『西游记』，深沉思考下他这算『东游记』了吧。

沃日！不对啊！老伏游荡时期正好赶上“建国以后不许成精”的时代emmm，暨民国三十八年。

老伏表示拒绝，这和说好的完全不一样啊！

但，老伏是谁？在某平行宇宙能附身小动物硬生生苟延残喘十几年的男人。

他开始在这片战损过大的土地上开始了搜寻。

毕竟，说好的修真界也不可能就这么和凡俗之人生活在一起吧。

他开心的踏上了寻访仙师的路途。

注：这是架空平行宇宙，假设神奇东方真的存在玄学！

 

……  
……  
……

 

n.  
已切片过的汤姆发现切片的错误，他开始各地寻访名医。

某神医“治不了，等死吧。”

 

☞对剧情毫无想法。  
看过类似文，不过主战场还是在西方，想法挺好，但西方人搞东方这套(还在西方地界上)，觉得很emmm扣出各种让人无语的设定以外还是蛮有趣的，不过里面老伏不是第一男主，看得不过瘾。

前期准备过于宏大，需要博览很多修仙小说，武侠小说，HP1945-1981年之间事情脉络  
这简直逼死我这个以黄暴为主偶尔搞搞大纲的人。

 

☞关于西皮  
认为老伏这么屌炸天的应该从头到尾或者最后无西皮结束才科学。  
不过考虑这是在东方，伏黛可以考虑一下。

①via『功夫』(电影 2004)

 

衍生脑洞  
脑洞生脑洞，脑洞无穷匮也！  
~~问题在我需要的时候从不出现！~~

 

第②个脑洞  
读某文后感：原来这是个小明长成了龙傲天的故事吗？

起点草根升级流

家庭状况:初始值不详，需主角自我挖掘  
出生地:某孤儿院  
特殊能力:与某一特定动物交谈

 

第③个脑洞  
游戏系统设定

(觉得老伏乳齿强大的男人会手撕系统吧)  
一个反杀系统的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到老伏是5.2就狗带了呀我记错成5.8幸好查了查(2019.5.1)


End file.
